


tying up loose ends

by Isacaaron



Series: tying up loose ends [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mind Games, My First Fanfic, Rule 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pitch invites jack to play a game...winner take all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any of these character though i do get sadistic joy out of punishing them...in the most creative ways. also any mistakes are my own as i have no beta...comments feed me... i take good or bad ones into consideration...just be constructive with it... 
> 
> don't read past chapter 3 if you can't do gore and explicit erotica...cuz i have a sick twisted imagination...not for the weak stomached.

Deep in the trenches of his domain, Pitch paces eye glowing with unnatural light, he hands clench into fists. Nail biting hard enough into his palms to draw forth black blood. “Jack Frost!” his cry echoes through out the hall, causing the constant babble of whispers to cease, he hates the boy, curses his very existence. For it is his existence that throws a wrench into his plans, a wild card...a loose end. He hates loose ends, a smirk slowly spreads across his lips, 'that boy shall know more than fear, I will show him despair.' Pitch laughs, as black nightmare sand swirls around until a negative of Jack appears before him. “You my dear boy, shall know despair so deep and dark that whenever you so much as think about me you will cry and shake.” Pitch laughs again this time as he carves deep gouges in the sand. Until X's stitch the replicas lips and eyes shut. Pitch forms a long deadly scythe twirling it around that air about him, before flicking his wrist, he watches the sand disperse as the blade slices that infernally maddening form in two.  
***  
Miles away from the depths of Pitch’s nightmare realm, Jack springs from roof top to roof top, leaving trails of glittering frost behind. He bounds onto a red shingled roof, before sliding down it's peak. Kneeling he leans over the awning of the house, using his staff he taps on the window just out of his reach. A frown appears on his face when the room doesn't light up, tapping again Jack leans down further to peer in the window it's self. Puffing a icy breath on the window he writes in messy letters 'Jamie'. When nothing happens he pushes open the window, climbing in he scans the room only to find it empty and wrecked. Lifting his staff he pushes energy into it, causing light to emit from the handle. He looks over the wreckage of the room. Jack righted everything with a flick of his staff; before sitting on his friends bed. “What happened?” Jack whispers, his eyes settling on the far wall of the room. The one normally full of brightly colored sketches, and pictures from books. Jack jumps to his feet, eyes widening, all of the pictures were black, barring one... him... the picture Jamie had sketched of him.  
Jack jumps up, climbing back out the window he races frantically across the roof top; before calling the wind to glide him away from the town. He would need help; but from who, the guardians were busy with their own business of righting everything since Pitch had been defeated months ago. Besides something told him that would only speed up what ever game the nightmare king is playing. Jack is to busy looking around the town to realize the sound of hooves clicking on the pavement behind him. Jack freezes, his body tense as he watches black sand swirls around his ankles.  
“Hello Jack... long time no see...” Pitch sneers running his fingers through the black sand mane of his favorite mount.  
Jack spins around, eyes narrowing his staff lighting up.  
“Now now Jack is that anyway to greet an old friend? We are friends aren't we Jack.” Pitch leans forward crossing his arms over the horn of the saddle, “Oh you look like you want to hurt me...that wouldn't be wise; but you are more than welcome to try.” sitting up he throws his arms out to the side, black sand swirls around his chest baring a spot above where his heart is “Right here, Jack, go ahead.”  
Jack grinds his teeth together, gripping his staff tighter he raises it.  
“Oh but then what would happen to that precious human child? I couldn't tell if I am not around to control the nightmares they well...”Pitch lets a fake shiver run though him.  
“What have you done to him!” taking a step forward he presses closer with his staff in front ready to strike.  
“Nothing...yet.” Pitch twitches his fingers tugging on one side then the other side of the reigns, causing the black horse to take a couple steps back. “Shall we play a game? I know you love games, do you not?”  
Jack eyes Pitch tilting his head to the side, “Why would I play a game with you!”  
“I have something you want, so let's play shall we. The rules are quite simple, all you have to do is follow me!” Pitch doesn't wait for an answer just turns his mount around.  
Jack reaches into his pocket and wraps his hand around the magic globe North used to get from one place to another. He stops when Pitch interrupts him.  
“I wouldn't do that if I were you , but then again I am not you.” Pitch looks over his shoulder before spurring the black horse further into the shadows of the alley.  
Jack pulls his hand from his pocket, before trudging after the black sand hoof prints. His feet hurt by the time they reached the edge of the woods, “Enough with the games Pitch where are we going?” he stops abruptly to stop himself from running into the figure in front of him.  
Pitch sneers down at him, “remember this place, Jack, I do...you ever wonder what it would be like to be frozen to death?”  
Jack swallows hard and looks around, it is the clearing from days past, where the nightmares had taken their master. “I do and I don't understand.” Jack tries to take a step back only to find his wrists grabbed roughly.  
“Oh but you will understand, I will make you understand.” Pitch squeezes even harder, his nails digging crescent shapes into Jack's sleeves. He digs his nails in until the fabric grows damp beneath his finger tips. He watches with amusement as Jack struggles to get his arms free, “Are you scared Jack?”  
Jack squeezes his eyes closed, tears welling up from behind his eye lids, “N-no. I will never be afraid of you!” he means for it to come out more solid than the whisper that escapes him. He yelps in surprise when he his roughly pushed away, landing on his behind on the frost covered ground. His eyes snap open to watch with disgust as Pitch licks a single drop of Jacks blood from his finger. “W-what do you want?”  
“I already told you... to play a game Jack, just a simple game.” Pitch turns from Jack stepping over the frost covered ground that radiated in all directions from Jack's feet. “Come!”  
Jack watches as sand swirls into a portal of darkness. He stumbles forward when Pitch disappears into the hole, leaning down he hesitates. 'how will I get back, oh the globe...wait what if that doesn't work..' Jack doesn't have time to think anymore as hands grab his forearms and jerk him head first into the hole. He can't help the scream that escapes as darkness so thick smothers out the light of the moon encases him. He blinks his eyes rapidly wishing for some light, but there isn't any even the light from his staff seems to be dimming by the second. Jack realizes as fear washes over him that he might have made a grave mistake coming alone. He should have tried to call to the guardians; laughter breaks him out of his thoughts. He ignores the gnawing feeling that this is all just one big set up, 'maybe I am dreaming....a nightmare but a dream. Yeah that's it.' pinching his arm he winces, 'nope not dreaming.' He just sits there, how is he supposed to find anything in this dark dream land.


	2. In which nothing ever makes sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat and mouse.

PART 2

“Giving up already?”   
Jack jerks and jumps to his feet, “No! I-I just can't see that's all!” he scowls when all he gets is a laugh for a response, 'yeah really funny...' lifting his arms he tries too feel for a wall; but finds nothing in any direction. Tears well up but he blinks them away, no he has to be strong! He is a guardian! He could do this...he has to do this for his friends sake. Stumbling forward, he uses his staff to click the ground in front of him. He is not sure how long he stumbles around in the dark; but finally he finds a wall. He lets out a sigh of relief ' Ok, if there is all wall there has got to be a door, a hall something!' he quickly finds away to secure his only source of light; before reaching out to touch the wall. His eyes widen when his fingers touch the surface, the wall seems to be breathing, moving, squirming. He can not help the fear filled squeak that escapes him, as he tries to jerk his hand back only to find it caught.   
“You do realize you are losing right?”   
Jack jerks harder trying to pry his hand out of ..out of what... “Let go!”he struggles only to find his arm slowly being pulled farther into the wall.   
“Shall I give you a hint, Jack, it will cost you?” Pitch laughs as he watches the boy struggle only to sink further into the living wall of nightmare sand. He frowns when the Jack just ignores him, and continues to struggle and yell, amusement fills his eyes as the sand quickly sucks Jack further into it. “Never mind then you have fun with that.”   
“W-wait!” Jack says hoping Pitch can still hear him, and some what hoping he doesn't. What other choice did he have anyway both of his arms were now buried.   
Pitch pauses and toys with the idea of answering, waiting until Jack is struggles renew. Until his prey's chest is firmly pressed to the wall; before speaking again. “What was that you are going to have to speak up, I can barely hear you?”  
“What's the cost!” Jack screams still trying to pull himself free.  
“Oh does it really matter at this point Jack? I mean really in the grand scheme of things, you losing are you going to take the help or not?” Pitch smirks, all the while laughing quietly to himself. This is his favorite part after all, toying with his play things.  
“Y-yes... n-no I... fine tell me!” Jack winces inwardly, his mind racing with the repercussions to asking this demon of a man for help.   
Pitch runs a hand through his hair, before tilting his head to one side, “Oh I do not think I will help you with that attitude. Where is the gratitude in that. Hmm Jack?”   
Jack struggles hard enough to tear his hooded sweater, “But you said you would!” Jack pouts, the tears he stopped before fall now.   
Pitch laughs out loud this time, pouring like sand to stand beside Jack back leaning against the same wall. “I Lied! You can not be that naive to think I would add you in winning did you?” reaching a hand out he catches a tear as if falls from Jacks chin, lifting it to his mouth he laps it off his finger. Relishing the chill that spreads though his body causing him to shiver. “But if I were you I would figure away out of this on quick. Unless you have forgotten there is a life in the balance... but like I said before I am not you. Tick Tock.” Pitch leans there for a moment longer before he starts sliding though the wall.  
The strange surface is now gripping and climbing up his legs. “P-please help.” Jack regrets the word quicker than they fall from his lips; but what other choice did he have. He however isn't the least bit surprised at the laugh that follows. He cringes and cries out when nails bite into his wrists. He doesn't think he will ever get over the feeling of what happens next.   
Pitch closes his eyes, digging his nails into the wrists in his hands, worrying his own lip as icy blood pools under his nails. He fights the urge to lick at the wounds to open them more no soon … soon he would be able to. 'Oh what fun we are going to have.' he drops Jack's wrist and turns on his heels quickly crossing the room, there he stands and waits.   
He feels like he is being pulled apart as he is finally submerged in the living wall. Thrashing he tries to turn but can't, it hurts more than he lets on as he face plants on to another floor. 'what the.' he swiftly stands puzzled... 'did he help? How am I? Where am I now?' Jack winces again as pain jolts up his arms, he doesn't have to see to know that his wrists are bleeding. “Ha ha, I bet your stupid puzzle with out your help!” Jack gloats it's false bravery but who needs to know that.   
“Did you now? From where I was standing it certainly looks like you lost something.” Pitch smirks, teeth baring slightly. He waits for Jack to notice and can not help as his smirk turns into a smile.   
“W-what where?” Jack helplessly feels around for his staff, but comes up empty. Turning around he pounds on the wall only to find it solid and unmoving.   
“Missing something?”   
Jack sighs “Nope!” his yell bounces around the room, with out his staff how would he feel around, 'what if there is a huge hole in the ground? Another wall?' he tries to shake the fear from his head, knowing that is exactly what Pitch wants. Dropping to his hands and knees he reaches out as far as he can, 'nope no hole here anyway.' it seems like an eternity before he reaches what he can only assume is the center of the room.   
“I must admit something to you...” Pitch trails off, nodding his head in amusement, before walking forward to stand a few feet in front of Jack.   
“Oh Oh let me guess I am losing.” Jack deadpans, scowling at where he thinks Pitch could be but probably isn't. Reaching forward again he continues until his hands brush soft fabric. 'huh' Jack lifts his head, a puzzled expression on his face. He immediately recoils when his nose brushes against something soft. His stops his eyes from slamming shut, but not the shiver that races down his spine. Before he can even form words as to what this new trap is it is answered for him.   
Pitch shudders eyes fluttering closed, as icy hands touch his bare feet. Leaning down he eyes Jack with interest waiting for his reaction, the fear he sees is more than enough. Reaching forward he grabs Jack's chin, leveling his yellow eyes with Jack's brilliant blue.   
“Um Tag I am it?” Jack swallows hard when Pitch's eyes narrow. He tries to pull back further only to be rewarded with the sting of nails.   
“Stay very still...or not actually to be honest I would prefer you did not stay still.” Pitch sneers relaxing his grip, “You are not as funny as you think you are, actually quite the opposite.”   
“You just don't no how to have fun.” Jack whispers eyes darting back and forth not wanting to look at those eerie yellow eyes.   
Pitch grits his teeth, “On the contrary, I think it might be the difference between our definitions of 'fun'. For instance I find it quite amusing watching you crawl around in the dark, acting like your not petrified of what lurks around you. Of what else it watching you.” He feels the tremor of unadulterated fear run though the boys body; the scent of it from such a close proximity is mouth watering. He removes his hand, and turns his back to Jack.   
Jack panics he doesn't want to but suddenly the paranoia of being watched by other things is to much. 'you are letting him win. Fight back, keep him talking. So you can figure a way out of this.' Jacks internal fight continued until foot steps caught his attention. “W-wait you said you had something to admit w-what was it?” Jack stands up, he has to play this carefully, he couldn't see; but he knew that Pitch could. 'maybe he won't notice me following his voice.'   
Pitch pauses, casting a glance over his shoulder, “Why the sudden interest?” Pitch shrugs and continues walking, when he reaches the wall he looks back at Jack. “Come on boy keep up, if it matters that much that I answer then you'll hurry to find out.” reaching forward he presses a single finger to the wall which quickly falls away.   
Jack sighs and falls back to his knees 'oh that worked perfectly, I hate this game.'


	3. Tag you're it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep you game face on...

Part 3  
Jack isn't sure how long he has been crawling nor is he sure how far; but at least there were no more walls that tried to eat him. He has one small relief though Pitch is being quiet, though he isn't sure if that's a blessing or not. Not that he would ever admit to the fact that he some what missed the banter, but it was definitely better than this encasing silence. Kneeling he leans back realizing that he hadn't really looked around since he was pulled down here, where ever here is. Small features are all he can make out, 'at least my eyes seem to have adjusted somewhat.' amused he laughs wondering if Pitch ever ran into things down here. He stretches and continues forward 'wow I must look like an idiot, some guardian I am.' Jack frowns and shakes his head no he couldn't think that Jamie needs him.  
Pitch leans over the edge of the bridge suspended high above the ground, a smirk finds its way to his lips. 'Time to speed this game up.' Waving his hand, he turns it over palm up, black sand swirls in intricate patterns, dancing to and fro. His eyes seem to light up with something akin to joy as he watches the seemingly intimate dance. Leaning forward he blows softly, black sand puffs away; leaving behind a rather heavy nightmare sand hour glass. The sand twirls about inside of it, pressing to the surface, bubbling and rolling. He almost regrets doing this, he so does love the creations his hands mold. He presses his lips to the surface in a chaste kiss, “So grotesquely beautiful, hmm.” He tilts his head as whispers flit through the sand, “ Yes, but no harm. Just terror.” Pitch leans farther forward, lips widening into a psychotic smile. “Hope you enjoy my gift, Jack.” he mutters to low for his prey to hear; before turning around and tossing his creation over the rail.  
Jack leans forward, only to pause 'w-what's that?' he jerks his head to the side listening. There is a faint sound of whistling coming from somewhere. He doesn't have long to figure out where, the sound of hooves pawing at the floor behind him get's his attention. “NO!” jumping to his feet he tumbles forward, not daring to look behind him. Scrambling he tries to get back on his feet, ignoring the burning pain that rushes up from his abused knees. When he finally manages to get his shaking legs under control, Jack starts sprinting forward. Hoping far more than he knows he should, that there is a door ahead. He can make out the high sweeping arch of the passage way, reaching out he can almost reach the break in the wall. 'yes...' his triumph is short lived as the door way slowly fills with bricks. 'no, no, no!' pushing himself, he just reaches the doorway before the last few feet are bricked up. Sliding he grits his teeth as the dark sand covered floor bites at his flesh. Panting Jack lays his head down hair sticking to the cold sweat on his face. Gasping in air, he looks behind him, eyes widening in fear, this fear he can't deny. The bricks disappear slowly one by one, rust colored eyes pop into view pairs at a time. Jack starts running again, hooves a few paces behind him and closing in.  
Jack isn't positive if he can die from exhaustion, but this is what it must feel like to suffocate. His breath or there lack of is ragged, his feet and legs burn, and his clothes are sticking to him in odd awkward places. He is to busy running and panicking to realize the sound of hooves has stopped, to busy with his own fear to notice the literal vortex of black sand swirling in the center of the room. Jack does how ever feel the sand as it starts encasing him, reaching up he grasps the side of the floor not swirling. He shoulders are wrenched pulled as taunt as they could be, before he closes his eyes and lets go. He is falling, swallowed up by the sand, it is a strange feeling falling with out knowing what's going to happen. Maybe this sand is endless, a continuous loop, the nightmare filled sleep doesn't take long.  
^Jack is running, playing a game of tag with Jamie..reaching out he catches his friends arm. “you are it!” he shouts only to notice the jacket he is holding is empty. Holding it up he looks around puzzled. “J-Jamie?” but no matter how much he searches he can't find him... Jack hears him laughing, catches a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye. So he continues to run, chasing a phantom, “Come on Jamie, this isn't fun!” he feet hurt, as a matter of fact he finds himself wishing he had something warmer to wear..and shoes... 'wait why am I cold.'  
“Jack over here!”  
 Jack looks up, shaking away the strange fog filling his mind, “Wait up, hey don't!” racing forward he stops at the edge of a frozen pond. “Come on it's getting cold, Jamie.”  
“Awe come on Jack I have something cool to show you. Look what I found.”  
He watches Jamie hold up his staff, and presses a shaky chilled foot on the ice. Cringing when it pops and cracks under his foot. “I-I don't think it's thick enough to cross.” He calls out stepping back, he reaches out his hand. “Just get off the ice.”  
“Hey that's no fun, you always told me to have fun... to believe.”  
Jack laughs and eyes lighting up, “Yeah, ok, just stay there I need that.” Jack shrugs and continues across the ice, until he reaches Jamie. “Hey where did my staff go?”  
“What? I don't have it.”  
Jack stiffens but he could have sworn that's what Jamie was holding, but no it's just an ordinary stick.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Um yeah, just tired it think.” Jack rubs the back of his head, scrunching up his nose at the wet spot on his head. Pulling his hand away from his head, he examines his hand, blood tinges his pale flesh a bright shade of red.  
“Jack you are bleeding, what happened?”  
“I-I don't know I can't remember..” Jack squeezes his eyes closed, dread knotting in his stomach, 'wait what is happening?' He is scared when he can not for the life of him remember anything other than this moment. Opening his eyes, he jumps the color of the ice is rapidly changing to a deep black.  
“Jack what's happening?”  
“I don't know here stand behind me, I will protect you.” Jack narrows his eyes, scanning for anything to stand on.  
“How can you protect me when you can't even save your self.”  
“I will! I will never fail because I can't Jamie... because like you said I believe.” Jack turns locking eyes with his best friend, “Don't be scared ok? Just close your eyes and smile.” he watches Jamie nod a sad smile on his face. He smiles when he sees a clear strip of ice to the left, “Come on let's go this way quick ok.”  
“O-Ok.”  
Jack doesn't have to wait for Jamie, he watches his friend race toward the shore, and he realizes his mistake to late... the crack of ice splitting echoes all around him, he tries to reach him...he tries and fails.  
“J-Jack help.”  
Jack rushes forward, dropping down to slide on the ice, he reaches the hole in time to see Jamie disappear below the waters surface. “No.” the only visible part of his friend is a hand scrambling for purchase on the ice. Reaching out he grabs it, and pulls.. “I got you buddy, come on...I can't lose you...not like this.” he slams his eyes closed and pulls until he hears a gasp. He doesn't stop until he is out of the water, “Hey, there you are see I have you.” Jack wraps his arms around Jamie's shoulders, “Come on we gotta get you home.”  
“But I am home, Jack, you are the one that's not.”  
Jack tries to lean back but Jamie's arms just tighten around him, until he is falling again. The sting of the water as his face hits it knock the wind out of him. 'no no no.' his mind is reeling, he thrashes as the arms slide off of him. Kicking his feet he tries to swim toward the slash of light only to find something grab his ankle. He kicks but to no avail, gasping he feels the frozen water pour into his lungs. Choking he scratches at his throat, as stars dance in front of his eyes.^


	4. Drug me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turning the table

Part four

Jack jerks as sharp pain, shatters through his mind. His blinks open tear filled eyes, breathing in sharp. He sits up, before his vision swims again causing him to gag and fall back. His conscious thoughts run together with his unconscious thoughts, causing his mind to real and tears to sting his cheeks. “J-Jamie...” he buries his head in his arms and cries, 'I can't lose I just can't.' but he doesn't feel that way, he feel like he is failing.  
“Now that's a breath taking sight.”  
Jack looks over his crossed arms, anger filling his eyes, “Y-You monster!”  
Pitch feigns a hurt look, “Oh you don't like my game, Jack?” Pitch takes a step back as Jack lunges at him. “Now now, don't go...” Pitch reaches forward and grasps a hand full of the boys hair 'mm soft.' “Ruining the game. I take it you didn't like my gifts. I am hurt, I tried ever so hard to make the game...oh what is that word you so love.” Pitch tightens his grip, jerking the boys head back. He presses his chest to the boys back, free hand wrapping around Jack's throat. He ignores the pained howl, laughs as a hand comes up to pry at his. “What is that word? The one you love?” Pitch squeezes even harder, before spinning Jack around. Releasing his hair, he lifts him up until his mouth brushes against Jack's ear. “Oh that's right...” Pitch runs his tongue over the shell of Jack's ear, before blowing softly. “Fun.”  
Jacks eyes widen the feeling of hot breath puffing against his ear brings a tint to his cheeks... “W-what are you doing?” he winces as teeth worry his ear, saliva drips off of it when Pitch finally pulls back.  
“Having fun.” Pitch mutters, “You are a thorn in my side frost, one I intend on removing.” Pitch jerks Jack forward, lips pressing against the boys. His tongue traces over Jack's bottom lip, lapping until he bites down. Blood icy and pure drips down his chin, seeps into his mouth and he is intoxicated by it. Needs more of it. Pitch ignores the nails digging into his face, ignores the tears that are flowing freely down frost's face, and bites down harder. His pinpointed teeth easily render the flesh, parting it like butter, until all he can smell is the boys fear, all he can taste is the thick copper of his blood. Sucking hard at the gouges he moans against the boys mouth. Words fall from his lips as more sweet nectar flows into his mouth, until it drips bright red from the corners of his mouth. He drops Jack to the floor, tipping his head back Pitch lets his eyes flutter closed.  
Jack pants and whines, fingers shaking as he touches his ruined lip. His vision swims as he presses against the punctures that line his bottom lip. He pushes him self back until it hits the other side of the chamber, his legs tremble as he stands. He stumbles down the wall, gagging at the taste of his own blood filing his mouth. Jack screams as hands quickly grab his hood and a handful of hair, he quickly loses footing his head cracking off the floor.  
Pitch rolls his eyes, leaning down he crouches over Jack, “Get up, unless you would prefer me to drag you.” Pitch snarls as warm saliva and blood hit his face, “Disgusting brat!” Pitch wipes the spit off on his sleeve, before he brings his hands down to squeeze. Jack's pulse flutters against his fingertips, “Open those pretty eyes for me.” He whispers leaning in to lick the steady stream off tears. Removing one hand he curls it up, pulling it back. The sound of his blow echoes off the walls, “Open your eyes now!” He lets out an angry cry as Jack's eyes stay closed. “Still so defiant. Will see how willful you are after I get through with you.”  
Jack trembles he can feel the heat and blood dripping down his face, can imagine the bruise already blooming across it. 'no I won't let you win!' his mind screams, 'no matter what I won't give him what he wants.' “W-where is Jamie?”  
Pitch reels back, teeth clenched, “Some where around here. Though I think I have forgotten where I put him.” Pitch laughs as blue eyes open, a bemused and pained expression on that pretty little face. “Maybe if you ask me nicely I will tell you.” Pitch offers up, standing and backing up.  
Jack eyes him, he winces in pain as he sits up, “I-I don't want to play this game anymore! Where is he Pitch!” Jack screams, eye flashing with anger burying his fear and his pain.  
“I'll never tell...” Pitch whispers over and over as he back away, “Makes you mad doesn't it. You want to kill me don't you Jack?” Holding his hand palm down he lets black sand pour to the ground forming a small blade. “Go ahead, Frost.” Pitch kicks the blade over to the boy, “Pick it up.” he fixes intent eyes on the scene before him.  
Jack leans forward swallowing hard as pain laces through the movement, his wounds are knitting closed the sting of it brings tears to his eyes. His vision swims as his hand closes around the hilt of the knife, Jack shakes his head, eyes rolling back in his head until all that's left is white.  
“That's it Jack, indulge yourself.” Pitch leans forward, watching black creep up Jack's arm, a swirl pattern of black veins. Biting his lip he waits until the dark veins creep into pale white cheeks. “Come on, that's it.”  
Jack stands up, swaying on his feet, he doesn't know anything other than pain, and anger. It seems to boil his blood, coughing he watching with amusement as black tar blood splash on the ground. “What did you...Going to hurt you!” Jack shakes his head again trying to shake the fog, 'where did, who said that.' he searches his mind only to come up empty. His voice come out as a deep snarl, lips curling over his pure white teeth. “Play time Pitch!” he screams lunging at the nightmare king, blade glinting sharp and deadly. It arches in a delicate path, onyx sand swirls around his hand, dripping from the blades tip. He stops short, hand stopped, his eyes flash white fading into blue.  
Pitch caresses his palm, “No, don't fight it Jack, it is so much more fun...” He pulls the boy forward, mouth falling open as the blade pierces his side. Teeth bared as he presses a hand to the wound gathering his own blood in his hand. Lifting his hand, he lets his own blood fill his mouth, before leaning forward. He presses his mouth to Jacks, when the boy doesn't open his mouth he grins against it. Using the hand around Jack's wrist he twists it, the mouth opens under his in a horrified gasp. Pitch uses his tongue to drain obsidian colored blood into the mouth under his. Pulling back he smirks as Jack sways on his feet coughing and gagging, “To...give in.” Pitch watches as the child's pale lips flood with black, “That's it drink up. Forget everything for me.”  
Jack gags, black viscous fluid seems to crawl down his throat burning him up from inside out. He can't stop it, 'I failed...i am so sorry....Jamie.' Jacks thinks before all that matters is the blade in his hand, and the urge to widen Pitch's smile from ear to ear. Anger pure and hot makes his pulse race, his heart skip beats, make his hand twist the blade further. A scream echoes off the cavernous walls, but he's not sure who screamed. Nor is he sure why he is smiling as warm blood splash onto his bare feet.  
Pitch can't stop the pained expression, or the scream that rips it's way though from his mouth. The blade tears up his side, laying waste to his skin, bone glistens with blood as he pants. Hand falling from Jack's wrist, he stumbles back, clutching his side. “Good boy.” he coughs up his own blood, and licks it from his lips, until his chin is stained black. “Try again Frost, hurt me more!” Pitch lunges forward, hands he swipes a talon tipped hand. Ripping into fabric it parts under his hand, pulling back he swipes again. Catching a blade across his chest for his trouble, Pitch sucks in a sharp breath, “Oh that one actually hurt.” He presses his fingertips into the wound spreading it open, blood spills over his hand. “So delicious.” his own visions dims slightly light fading from his eyes, as more blood splatters the ground around his feet. “Here let me help.” he waves a blood covered hand, spatters of blood coat the blade and the side of Jack's face. “Again!”  
Jack smirks tongue snaking out to lick at the blood, his eyes widen as the blade in his hand lengthens until it's an scythe. The blade seems to purr in his hands as he twirls it around. “You are a failure! No body even believes in you anymore Pitch! Nothing but a forgotten dream.” He yells, blade spinning and twirling out. He quickly buries it in the black cloth covering of Pitch's leg, tearing the fabric as his prey dodges.  
Pitch dodges, laughing his wounds sear closed quicker than the boy is making them. Only the one on his side still weeps thick blood, “Oh so close, bet you could taste it huh?” he taunts dancing around Jack, he grabs the blade, slamming his body into Jack's until they tumble to the ground. “Let's up the game shall we.” He relishes and whines as the boy thrashes under him, tears at his robe. “You're failing...” he murmurs, lips sealing over Jack's. He moans as the lips beneath him easily part. 'to easy.' his mind warns but he is to far gone to pay it any attention. His eyes widen and he tries to pull away as teeth tear into his tongue. He pulls back, tongue stretching out of his mouth, he back hands the frost spirit; but to no use. Blood pours out of his mouth, as his tongue is finally severed, a black stump remains behind. He rolls off the boy and on to his hands and knees. Choking on his own blood isn't what he has in mind. Coughing and gasping he looks over at Jack, the boy is laughing.  
Jack rolls onto his side, before standing, his own blood mixing with black. He stalks toward Pitch, before making a show of spitting out the severed piece of his tongue. “Look at that Pitch the liar can tell no more lies.” Jack laughs, turning on his heels he walks over to the forgotten scythe. Picking it up he lets the blade drag on the floor. “No more lies, no more games...” Jack grins, before heat tears through his stomach. He spits out a thick glob of black tar, his eyes tear up as nails suddenly dig into them.  
“So sure of yourself my little lamb.” Pitch licks his lips and waves a hand banishing the clone kneeling on the floor, “Remember I invented this game.” Pitch rakes his nails down pulling flesh from Jack's cheeks, he slams his foot behind on of the boys knees. It's his turn to laugh as Jack tumbles forward, head cracking off the floor. Anger filled eyes level with his as he toes Jack over onto his back, “Oh don't tease me...” he plays foot slamming down on to the wrist holding the weapon. He relishes the sharp snap of bone under his foot, “I look so good on you Frost. I wonder how you will look on me...let's find out.” Pitch tears the blade from the limp hand, it quickly shortens back into a sharp knife.  
Jack watches in horror and anger as his flesh is bared inch by inch, blood seeping from where the blade makes its path through fabric. He doesn't move, feels like all the energy and warmth he felt before is gone. It leaves him aching for it, aching and cold. The fog slowly lifts the anger quickly fading,”'W-what's happening to me?” he doesn't realize he spoke aloud until the blade stops.  
“Anger is quite a drug, and I am robbing it from you.” Pitch continues to cut the last stretch of fabric, waving his hand nightmare sand makes quick bindings over ankles and wrists. “Taking my gifts back, since you couldn't play nice.”


	5. breaking you apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you look delicious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a mean person... and i love it!

Part five  
Pitch stands eyes scanning over the black blood splattered naked body at his feet. “Oh look what I've done, you look so broken...beautiful.” he takes in the sight of the Jack Frost completely pinned, “You looked so beautiful when I rape your mind.” He laughs it's short bark of sound, “Oh you thought it was real didn't you? You hurting me that's something I would give my soul to see...maybe next time huh?” Pitch cocks his head finger coming to his lips, “If I don't break you this time...I tend to break my toys.” Pitch taps his finger against his lips, before placing a knee on either side of the boys hips. “Now I will make you a deal, you give me one kiss, just one. I will let you leave just as simple as that Jack.”   
Jack eyes Pitch shivering from the cold and wincing from the bruises that seem to rapidly be appearing on his flesh. “No!” he bites his lips against the scream as nails sharp and black pull down his chest. Tears prickle his eyes but don't fall, he swallows hard, “W-where is Jamie?”   
“Not here.” Pitch smiles eyes widening as he watches Jack finally realize the joke... “That's right it's just me and you...he was never here Jack. You had to have felt that right here.” Pitch taps a finger to Jack's forehead, “You followed me on your own accord, and you said I didn't know what fun is. This is down right hilarious.” He traces the finger down frost's face, “You going to cry?” Pitch pouts “For me, you shouldn't spoil me so.” he presses both hands together under his chin and winks at Jack.   
“You...your..”  
“Yes I know I am a liar, and you're stuttering Jack, grabbing a loosely bound threads.” Pitch leans back setting his weight over Jack's thighs, “Care to take my offer now?”   
“You're a monster!” Jack howls, jerking and wrenching on his arms, pain sears down one of them. “Y-You broke my wrist!”   
“Oh so sorry about that pet, here let me help you with that.” Reaching up he grabs Jack's other wrist and twists it sharply to the the right. Flesh parts under his hand until nothing but tendons hold the hand to the bone. “Hmm that doesn't seem to have made anything better.” Pitch closes his eyes a small smile on his face, “Oh I have a gift for you.” leaning over he seems to reach through the floor, pulling Jack's staff up. “I believe this belongs to you?”   
Stars burst in front of his eyes, mouth opens to let out a anguish filled scream. Jack rolls his head to the side gagging up saliva and more black clots of blood. “S-stop.”   
Pitch frowns “You don't want your gift?” Pitch reaches out turning Jack's head back to look at him, he dangles the rod above Jack's eyes, “I really just want to give this back, but since you are such and ungracious guest...” Pitch smirks, “I will give it to you another way...hold still this is going to be a real nightmare!” Pitch slides back to kneel between Jack's thighs, he presses them apart to settle between them. “Let's make and adjustment shall we make sure you scream nice and loud for me.” He only gives Jack enough time to process what is said before viciously spearing him, his ears ring a second later with screams. “That was fun, lets do it again.” Pitch pulls the staff back slightly, adjusting his grip, he press Jack's leg further open. His eyes darken pupils widening with lust, as he slowly stabs the staff back into the abused opening. He smirks as blood trickles down pooling beneath Jack's firm ass. “There you go, take it.” he stops pushing and lets the staff sit still, knowing from the war in Jack's eyes where it's resting.   
Jack can't stop panting, pain tears up his spine, he wonders if this is what dying feels like. There is something else there though, something he can't quite grasp, until it shatters from the center of his mind. When Pitch stops moving it's a blessing and a curse, the pain stops but something much more dirty takes it's place...pleasure. It's a feeling he's never felt, something weird and foreign he battles with it; before it takes over.   
Pitch watch slender abused hips lift, he stands and turns from Jack. His own black robe drifting off of him like sand blowing away in the wind. He sways slightly, eyes half lidded, he settles himself back on Jack's hips. Leaning forward, he presses cruel nips on hardened nipples. Relishing the small whines and moans, he knows all to well what Jack is feeling. He drinks up the war raging inside the small body trapped under him. His tongue circles the nub of flesh, drawing more whines, his teeth closes on it. Screaming fills his ear, as his tongue pushes and his teeth pull, flesh breaking way. He spits to his left, the small clot of blood and flesh making a sickening sound as it hit the floor. Leaning in again he presses his tongue into the wound, until his jaw is caked in blood. He shivers his own hips jerking forward, eyes rolling back. “You taste sweet...it's intoxicating....arousing.” Pitch whispers, leaning forward to capture Jack's lips, smearing them with blood. He isn't surprised when teeth grab a hold of his bottom lip, wincing he rocks his hips.   
He laughs as Jack immediately releases his bottom lip, “If you wanted to taste me all you had to do it ask.” Pitch presses a small kiss to Jack's cheek, sitting up he removes himself from his marionettes lap. Standing he reaches down and roughly removes the rod from Jack's body, laughing at the pained and sorrow filled gasp. “Don't worry baby, the games just starting.” Pitch taps his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the ground, the sand shackles disappear, “On your hands and knees.” he narrows his eyes, when Jack just lays there. “I can guarantee you won't like it if I make you.”  
Jack bites his own bottom lip, the pull of drying blood on his skin makes him cringe, but he complies. 'what are you doing? He is winning.' the small voice chimes clear though his mind, 'How can I do anything else.' Jack yelps when a hand lands on his head, and the word now is hissed into his ear followed by a swipe of a warm tongue. He scrambles to his knees, wrists screaming in protest as the bones that haven't set snap again. He crashes to the floor, his own teeth puncturing his bottom lip, he screams and Pitch laughs.  
“That looks like it hurt.”   
Jack ignores his words and stretches his arms above his head, hoping beyond hope that this would work. There is just know way he can use his hands. They lay at the ends of his wrists like blocks of lead, unmoving besides the strange heat and blue glow as they steadily repair themselves. He cries out again, his own blood pooling under his chin. He doesn't have to guess what is happening or see what is happening to know what the liar has done to him. He can feel the blunt end of his own weapon being tortuously pushed back inside of his freshly healed entrance. His legs shake under the pain, then it's there again that accursed spot, and pleasure blurs and twirls with pain. He twitch's, his whole body tenses, and waits for the torture to continue; but it doesn't.   
Pitch's eyes soften, he runs a hand down quivering thighs, stroking the flesh. He keeps his touch light and teasing, he watches muscles jump and hair stand on end. Leaning forward he kisses the small of Jack's back, licking and nipping. Whispering words of hope against the quivering cool flesh, promises he knew he would enjoy breaking. He waits longer than he can stand for the glow to fade from Jack's wrists, “Where is my thank you?” he questions standing he walks forward to grab Jack's chin, bemused and slightly disappointed at the anger and defiance still glowing there. “Still trying to figure a way out...let me answer that, there is no way out unless you...kill me, no one is coming Jack, they don't even care that you are gone.”   
“Y-Your wrong.” Jack whispers jerking his head out of Pitch's hand, he glares at him with as much hate as he can.   
“Beautiful.” Pitch mutters before kissing the boys forehead, burying his face in the unnaturally soft hair, he inhales deeply. Eyes flickering shut, “Open your mouth.” he laughs against the boys head when he doesn't “Always the hard way.” Pitch digs his fingertips into the joint of Jack's jaw wrenching it open, “One more thing, you hurt me and you will wish you could die, frost boy.”   
Jack's jaw aches nails bite into his flesh, crescent shaped wounds well up with blood; before he just opens his mouth. Jack gags hard, his jaw popping and straining as his nose presses against a taunt stomach. Tear prickle his eyes making his vision blur, he tries to pull away, only to find himself in another game. His staff presses even harder against that little pleasure nod as he tries to back away, breathes deep through his nose as stars dance in front of his eyes.   
Pitch leans back, back arching, his nails scrap at the floor, as he pushes into the wet chill of Jack's throat. He pulls his hips back before snapping them forward hard enough to feel Jack's jaw pop. “Delicious use your tongue Jack.”   
Jack squeezes his eyes closed against the pain, but complies, tongue pressing against the hard flesh. He swallows around it, as hands hold his head still. He presses his teeth down, the pained yelp is enough to make him smile around the flesh in his mouth.   
Pitch quickly jerks his hard cock out of Jack's mouth, growling he leans in, “Do that again and I will personally pull ever perfect tooth out of your mouth!”


	6. last laugh

Part six :Get your game face on... 

Pitch smiles as Jack just opens his mouth, tongue sliding out to lap at the indents he teeth left behind, “Quick learner.” he whines stilling his hips from jerking forward. He just enjoys, enjoys the icy mouth that wraps around his heated flesh, the tongue that seems to carve into him. In the end he caves like he knows he always will, and gags Jack. Hips snapping forward and his nails tear at his little nightmares head, oh yes this is essentially what this is all about...his own personal punishment. He would cry as the thought dawns on him, but he doesn't not a single tear falls, not that it would matter if he had cried. It wouldn't have stopped him from filling that icy mouth with cum, or from the pleasured cry that leaves him panting and shaking. He falls forward pressing soft kisses all over the boys face, licking at the wounds that are quickly sealing. “Good marionette.”   
Jack lets the thick black fluid drip from his mouth, coating his lips and Pitch's thighs. He stop his body from shaking as he swallows some of the fluid, it burns his stomach and stings the abused flesh of his throat. He is panting, sucking in gulps of air, he hangs his head. He felt foolish, foolish and so very hollow. He ignores the lips that are pressed against his, ignores the laughter and harsh panting breaths from above him. He has to or he will fall. Fall where he isn't sure, but he knows he doesn't want to find out.  
“Your turn my pet.” Pitch murmurs voice rough and breath hot against Jack's ear. He licks and sucks on it, blowing softly on the wet flesh, he nuzzle the his neck in approval of the small almost hidden tremor. Light flashes bright against the corner of his eye, yelping he jerks away from Jack. 'The snow globe!' He watches Jack look at him puzzled, and sighs “Nothing to worry about...time is shortening though.” 'looks like they noticed after all.' Pitch curses silently, standing he looks at the globe now blinking behind Jack.   
Jack is puzzled Pitch is talking in circles but there is fear etched on his face, and Jack is curious as to why. He scans the room but finds nothing interesting, not that he can see very much of it anyway; but more than when he first came here. 'he is definitely afraid of something.'   
Pitch continues talking but even he isn't sure what he is saying anymore, shaking his head he dismisses the meaning. “Oh where was I oh yes here let me help you.” Reaching over Jack he pulls free the rod and tosses it across the room, smiling at the confused look he is getting. “I told you before I have something I need to confess.” he strokes the boys face, pushing and moving until he is positioned where he wants to be.  
Jack cries out when Pitch wraps a warm hand around his soft cock, arching his back and fighting at the same time. He moans and laces his fingers through hair softer than he thought it should have any right to be. Wet heat makes his head swim, a tongue equally as talented keeps him from doing anything but pant and whine. His toes curl as strange heat coils like a spring in his stomach, “P-please.” his eyes widen, he isn't sure exactly what he is asking for, he has never been in any situation like this ever. Jack feels Pitch's laugh more than he actually hears it. The vibration snaps the spring, and he is careening out of control, sailing across what ever precipice this is. It is the last thing he feels before he lets his eyes close, darkness and sleep that's all he wants.   
Pitch lifts his head up, swallowing the cum in his mouth. A bemused expression on his face, he realizes Jack is asleep as second later. Leaning forward he playfully smack Jack's cheek, “Wake up.” he watches the boy bat at his hand and laughs before catching it. “fine have it your way.” he mutters as slides two of Jack's fingers in his mouth and laps at them, sucking and licking. He watches blue eyes jerk open, a fearful expression on his face, “Though this was a dream again.” it isn't a question but a statement and from the look he get's he hit home. “dreams wrapped in dreams take to much out of me and more time than I have at the current moment.” he offers up, before he continues to lick at the digits still resting against his lips.   
Jack is puzzled, “W-why are you....what is your game now.” his voice is raw and over used, and he is tired, and every movement pain laced.   
“No game...confession time...” Pitch doesn't wait for Jack to catch up and ask what he is on about. He takes the digits dripping with saliva and straddles Jack's lithe hips. He can feel Jack's eyes on him, can feel the muscles tense and ready to fight; but ignores him. Pitch presses the finger between his own legs, eyes fluttering closed at the burn and stretch. 'ah there it is.' Jack thrashes under him, trying to pull his arm away, “Don't..” he is panting to hard to get thoughts coherent. “Break you...” he curses and presses down, “Arm!” it seems to work at the moment anyway.  
Jack still and takes in what is happening, he moves his fingertips earning a surprised whine from the 'man'...'no creature' above him, his mind seems to battle for a minute before it just grinds to a halt.   
Pitch pulls jack up, letting his body tumble back on the floor until it's Jack between his legs. Panting he wraps his legs around to small of a frame, he pulls those delicious hips forward. He knows Jack is going to fight even before he does it, he lunges forward wrapping a pale hand around the even paler column of Jack's neck. “Don't!”   
Jack some how guesses the next bone that will break it the one Pitch is currently stroking, so he doesn't fight, for once he just complies. He lets Pitch pull him down, lets his tongue battle with the one that invades his mouth. He even whines against it as his cock hardens again under to soft to gentle hands.  
Pitch waits until Jack is nothing but a whining mess under his hands to play with, to mold, to break...and oh that's the kicker isn't it he intends to do that with one act. He lets Jack pin his hands above his head, let's him apologize like I will make a difference or that it even matters. Allows him to think he has won some small form of ground. It hurts more than he care to let on when Jack finally pushes into him right to the base. Pitch whines and whispers encouragement and praise, and everything one can when won graciously allows another a small satisfaction. “More!” he urges tightening his legs around the boy, arching his back, wiggling his hips. He grits his teeth at the agonizing pace, but does nothing for the moment.   
Jack trembles, his body a mess of emotions, it is to much, and he's crying for reasons he isn't sure of. Burying his head in this mad man's shoulder , kissing and nipping flesh. The heat hurts it burns and he isn't sure what he is doing or why he is, death would have been better. His hips are moving slow and steady no real concept as to what to do...but he couldn't admit that. Pitch doesn't give him a chance to anyway, because he is pushing at him nails biting into his scalp again, teeth piercing his neck. His head cracks the ground a second later and his vision blurs almost fading as blood spills from to many places to count until he is covered in blood. Until he is biting and clawing and fighting right back as hips slam down on to his. A hand finds his abused nipples twisting and pulling, before a warm tongue bathes it in spit and blood.   
Pitch isn't sure where things went but he has an inward happy moment of picture perfect clarity. Reaching down he grabs Jacks hand running a nail deep and hard until blood leaks from it. Bring is down he leans back far enough to wrap it around his leaking cock, he pushes into it. He actually laughs at the moment, everything suddenly spins like a top, the words fall from the Jack's lips. I love you... and he can't help the reply because all of this was and is to easy and amusing. “You lose.” he watches Jack's face as he cums, the look is enough to send him tumbling right behind him, cum splashing against Jack's chest and stomach. He doesn't relish the moment, as much as he would have like to, he can't. “Times up.” he says as he untangles himself from the panting body of his greatest enemy... well maybe not the greatest the most annoying for sure.   
Jack whines at the loss of heat, and sits up to find Pitch full dressed, not a hair out of place. The only thing that would have indicated anything is how fast he is breathing. Jack blushes using his hand he covers himself as he reaches for the tattered remains that are his clothes. “Don't suppose you could help me here?”   
“Not a chance in fact, times up like I said...now get out!” Pitch walks to the far side of the room, before looking at Jack over his shoulder. “Besides your rescue party is coming, and I would rather not be around when they get here.” reaching down he grabs the globe from the floor, “You have ten seconds to figure out your explanation and better make it a good one.” Pitch walks back over to Jack, grabbing his chin, he presses his lips to Jack's only to be punch in the mouth. “Mm well that was expected, by the way, you lost. More than I think you know.” he holds out the globe only to drop it at Jack's feet. “Now out...thanks for the memories.” he pushes Jack backwards making sure not to touch the light pouring out of the floor. He laughs as Jack disappears into the portal; before spinning Jack's staff around on his hand. “See you around Frost.”


End file.
